1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of medical devices and, more particularly, to a lighted mandrel used in the imaging, inspection, and trimming of medical devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Systems for inspection, measurement and characterization of graft devices are generally known and disclosed in the art. It remains desirable, however, to provide a system that provides precise imaging and automated trimming of medical devices, such as grafts and stent grafts.